


Lay Down With Me

by Latishiante1001



Series: 2017 SPN Kink Bingo Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam/Omega Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling, Fluff, Grumpy Dean, M/M, Nesting, Omega Dean, Pregnant Dean, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: Dean is seven months pregnant and he's spending almost all his time inside his nest inside the closet inside his and Sam's room.





	Lay Down With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Cuddling
> 
> I hope you guys like this cute, little drabble! Let me know what you think.

"Sam." Dean calls, walking (more like waddling) down into the library with a hand on his large belly.   
  
Sam looks up from the book he was reading at his mate.   
  
"Are you okay?" Sam asks, putting his book down and standing up.   
  
"Yeah, fine. Will you come lay in the nest with me?" Dean asks, needing his Alpha's scent surround him.   
  
"Yeah, c'mon." Sam says, wrapping his arm around Dean's waist and leading him into their room. "Get comfortable and I'll lay down with you."   
  
Dean lays down on his side and moves around a little before getting comfortable. Sam then lays down behind him, a little ways behind him.   
  
"Would you like me to rub your back, Omega?" Sam asks.   
  
"Yes, please. Thank you, Alpha." Dean murmurs quietly.   
  
Sam starts to rub and knead Dean's back with his large, strong hands.   
  
"That feels good." Dean moans in pleasure.   
  
They lay there for a while with Sam rubbing Dean's back. Dean would have fallen asleep by now if their daughter would settle down and stop kicking his organs. Dean whines in desperation.   
  
"Dean? What's wrong, my Omega?" Sam asks, worried, halting his ministrations.   
  
"She won't stop kicking. I haven't slept well in a week. I just want some sleep." Dean answers tiredly.   
  
Sam moves his hands and scoots closer to Dean, pressing his chest against Dean's back and putting his hands on his mate's belly. He starts to rub Dean's belly, trying to calm their daughter.   
  
"Hey little one. Will you please calm down so your daddy can get some sleep? Will you do that for me?" Sam asks his daughter quietly.   
  
After a couple minutes, their daughter's kicking calmed and stopped, surprising Dean.   
  
"How did you-?! Ugh. Why does she listen to you and not me?!" Dean cries.   
  
Sam chuckles and smirks, "She's like her daddy. She'll do anything I say in bed."   
  
Dean smacks Sam's arm, "Shut up! I do," Dean starts to argue before Sam gives him a look, "Alright fine! I do but just... Shut up!"   
  
Sam laughs and kisses Dean on the mating bite on his neck.   
  
"Now that she's calm, go to sleep my beautiful Omega." Sam says, rubbing Dean's belly.   
  
Dean sighs and closes his eyes, starting to fall asleep, "I love you, Alpha."   
  
"I love you too, Omega." Sam replies, feeling his daughter give one more kick before falling asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> These fics can be found on my Tumblr: Latishiante1001! Go check it out.


End file.
